Fixed Immortal Travel Gu
Fixed Immortal Travel Gu was a space path Immortal Gu, a one of the four great movement type Gu. Appearance Fixed Immortal Travel Gu was like a jade butterfly, a meticulously crafted one, it was brilliant and elegant, flying over smoothly. Ability Fixed Immortal Travel Gu allows the Gu Master to roam the world, going anywhere the Gu Master wanted. Usage Fixed Immortal Travel Gu's ability allows a Gu Master to teleport themselves to anywhere they want to go, even if the destination was at the edge of the world. But the prerequisite was that the Gu Master needed to have a concrete impression of their destination. If there were any huge changes to their destination, the Gu Master would fail in using the Fixed Immortal Travel Gu. Effect * Rank 6 Fixed Immortal Travel Gu can only transport Rank 6 Gu Immortal. * Rank 7 Fixed Immortal Travel Gu can only transport Rank 7 Gu Immortal. * Rank 8 Fixed Immortal Travel Gu can only transport Rank 8 Gu Immortal. Bad Side * Once Fixed Immortal Travel Gu's ability was used, it cannot transport clothes along with the user, rendering them completely naked. * Other Gu Worms could not be used during the process of traveling. * The amount of Immortal Essence consumed would depend on the strength of the target. Gu Refinement During the Immemorial Antiquity Era, there was an unlimited amount of the "Light Of The Immemorial Era". But during the Current Era, the "Light Of The Immemorial Era" was an extinct immortal material, it is a super rare material. Without the "Light Of The Immemorial Era", the Fixed Immortal Travel Gu can't be refined nor can be upgraded. Thus in general, Fixed Immortal Travel Gu was capped at Rank 6, even though it had a great effect, it had little use to Rank 7 and 8 Gu Immortals. # Rank 6 Fixed Immortal Travel Gu's recipe ingredient in refining : Fairy Wind Gu + Seven Shining Stars Gu and Fixed Star Gu. (First Choice). # Rank 6 Fixed Immortal Travel Gu's recipe ingredient in refining : Divine Travel Gu with Jade Sky Gu, Fixed Star Gu, and the Light Of Glory of the Immemorial Era. The Light Of Glory of the Immemorial Era's power source is hard to obtain, but the Light Of Glory can be replicated with 3 Gus activated at same time, Gather Light Gu, Extreme Light Gu, and River Under The Sun Gu. (Second Choice). Taking Care Fixed Immortal Travel Gu's food was Immortal Essence and its very expensive to feed, it consumes an entire piece of Immortal Essence every time. After Fixed Immortal Travel Gu had its fill, it spread its wings and flew in the air. The bright green light appeared, like dust particles in the air, every time it flapped its wings, it would be a beautiful light show. The unique aura of an Immortal Gu continued to radiate. According to Granny Sha (History) In Heavenly Court's history, Heavenly Court have owned Fixed Immortal Travel Gu multiple times. In most situations, Heavenly Court gave Fixed Immortal Travel Gu to the lower sects for use, and because of tribulations and others reasons, Fixed Immortal Travel Gu were lost. Once, Fixed Immortal Travel Gu was in the hands of Liang Liang, he raised Fixed Immortal Travel Gu to Rank 7. But during the rampage of immemorial desolate beasts, he battled and died, the Rank 7 Fixed Immortal Travel Gu was destroyed during that time. Trivia * In the end of volume 2, the Fixed Immortal Travel Gu was refined by Fang Yuan, but at the end of volume 4, Fixed Immortal Travel Gu was destructed by Fang Yuan. * In volume 5, Fixed Immortal Travel Gu was refined by an old woman named Granny Sha, and now Fixed Immortal Travel Gu was owned by Heavenly Court. Category:Gu Category:Rank 6 Gu